


The Birthday Party

by INyota



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INyota/pseuds/INyota
Summary: Nyota goes home to her father's house for the first time in two years.





	1. Chapter 1

I was fourteen when I went back home to my father's home. He had three of three of the four girls her had gotten when I was married to Spock.  
The oldest was married to the police chief. It kept him off of my father's back.

I was fourteen and pregnant with my first child. My father, Alhamasi was excited to see me, too excited.  
"Nyota, you know the rules here." He said. "Females are not allowed to wear clothes when we have guests."   
"Papa, I am nine month's pregnant." I argued.  
"All the better." He said as he unbuttoned my robe and pulled it off my shoulders. He handed it to Kezize. She felt it and smiled at me. It was very expensive. It belonged to Lady AManda when she was a young girl. Sarek had made sure the Orions killed her parents after a diplomatic visit. He paid handsomely for Amanda, who was thirteen at the time. The ship was destroyed and no one bothered to look for the girl. She lived with him as his wife until she died at the age of thrity-five.  
"You must be proud." My father said to Spock as he admired my belly.  
Spock said nothing.  
"It is my child." Sarek said. He placed his hand on my neck and squeezed.  
"It was only fitting. My wife died before presenting me with a daughter." He said.  
It was all Sarek wanted. However, Amanda had two stillbirths and three miscarriages. All of the babies were female. In desperation, Amanda took her own life rather than watch her son be turned into a perverse predator like his father. Sarek insisted that Amanda breast feed Spock until way past the normal age of weaning. Amanda tried to shield her son. However, when he reached school age, Sarek would often bring the boy into their bedroom to nurse. He then made Spock watch as Sarek degraded Amanda. She was mortified.

Almost as soon as Spock was forced to marry me, his father sent his off to school. Sarek continued the routine of massaging my breast with oil as my father did to make them grow. However, after a few months, he was rubbing my kotick with the oil as well. When Spock was home from school. Sarek would insist on watching him fuck me. Spock began to punish me for allowing Sarek to show such attention to me. Sarek insisted that he fuck my ass while he watched. Spock complied.

My father got closer and began to squeeze my thaseks.   
"Does she produce milk yet?" He asked Sarek.  
"No." Sarek said. He was sorry he hadn't thought of it.  
"Kezizie, take Nyota and give her the fenugreek broth. Then attach the pumps to her nipples." He said.  
"She should be producing milk by the time the party starts." He said with a grin.  
Kezizie took my hand and led me away.   
She was the closest thing to a friend I ever had. She was also a mother figure when my own mother died. My father had purchased her when she was only fourteen. He never bothered to marry her. However he did make sure was unable to get pregnant. He realized that this was a mistake. It was cheaper to breed female chattel than to buy them.

As I was leaving, a girl ran into the room. She was dressed like a very young girl with a ruffle dress with ruffle panties. The dress bare covered the sheer panties. She war t-strap shoes and raffled socks as well. I heard my father introduce her as his wife.


	2. The Birthday Party

The girl walked over to Alhamasi. She had a candy stick in her mouth, sucking it suggestively. Alhamasi grinned.  
"Daddy, is Nyota going to stay for the party?" She asked.  
"You must call me husband, now. Teka, We are married." He said to his ward. He had purchased her and her sisters when his youngest daughter was married off to the wealthy Vulcan's son.

"Sarek, this is my bride, Teka. Greet our guest, Teka."  
Teka ran over to Sarek She pulled on his sleeve.  
"Lean down." She said.  
He looked at Alhamasi and then leaned down. She kissed him on the lips. He stood up abruptly.  
"She has been trained well. I got her when she was only six." ALhamasi bragged.  
Teka went over to Spock and grabbed his crotch. Spock's eyes grew wide. She pulled his arm and he leaned down and kissed her.  
"You are both welcome to participate in the celebration. I will have Kezizie bring you a tu-ruth." He clapped his hands.  
"Bring two tu'ruths for our guests." He said.  
"Spock pulled off his robe." He stood there naked while Teka fingered his lok.

"Come, my dear. Our guests need to change." Alhamasi said. He took her hand and she waved at Spock. As he wrapped the tu'ruth around his waist, lok formed a tent.

I was laying on a cot in Kezizie's room. It was little more than a closet. My father used her to manage the business end of the brothel and to cook and clean. She was not attractive and few men wanted her. Unlike the old neighbor woman he kept locked in the basement, she was not old enough to be useful for breaking in male virgins.

My father entered after several hours. He disconnected the pump and looked at my nipples. They were huge and tender. He pulled one and nothing came out. I cried out.  
"Give her more tea with ta'bek." He said. "Increase the pressure. The guests will want to sample her milk."  
He went to a draw and pulled out another cylynder and tube. He attached it to the pump.  
"Spread your legs, Nyota." He said.  
I shook my head. He grabbed my nipple and squeezed. I screamed and complied.  
He rubbed the oil on my kotik and attached the pump. Kezizie pumped the cylynders back on my nipples and turned the pump up. She left and returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea. She held my head up and forced me to drink it down. When I woke up it was the following day.

The pump was off, but the cylinders were still attached to my kotek and thaseks. She detached the cylinder. My kotik was extended three inches and quite hard. My thasek were hard. The nipples were very long and milk dripped.

"It is time for the party." She said.  
She helped me walk. My kotik was so swollen cold not bring my thighs together.

"This is my daughter, wife of Spock. She will bear Sarek's child soon." He announced.  
THere were ten males sitting around the room. My father paraded me around and let them touch my kotik.

Teka entered wearing an elaborate dress that barely covered her bottom.  
"It is time to cut the cake." Alhamasi said with a grin. The men in the room laughed.  
"Let us drink a toast to my virgin wife. May her cherry be as sweet as ripened grapes on the vine during harvest."  
She looked up at him and smiled. He gave her his stein of Romulan ale. She gimaced, but he held the bakc of her head and forced her to drink it all.  
Then he pulled her between his knees.  
"Gentlemen, my virgin wife, Teka." He shouted. Then he ripped her dress off. She began to cry. Then men laughed even harder. He pulled her panties down and pulled her up on his lap. He cut a massive piece of cake and handed it to her. She took a bite. Then he began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a summary of true events from my life.

I watched in shock as my father fucked Teka. She screamed and wailed the entire time. He got tired of the noise and stuffed cake in her mouth. She gagged and he sat her up and slapped her back until she spit it out.

"You may cry, but do not scream, my wife." He said.  
She sniffled and nodded. She was laying on the table. As he pushed is lok into her kotik, blood trickled onto the table. Then men applauded. He stroked a few fimes and them came.  
He pulled out and walked toward me.  
"Clean my lok, daughter." He said.  
I looked at Spock. he looked away. Sarek grabbed my neck and pushed me to my knees. I opened my mouth and my father stuck his lok in my mouth.  
"Suck it, Nyota." He ordered. "I inhaled and sucked it the way that Sarek taught me when Spock first went away to school.  
When it was clean,. He pulled me to my feet and sucked my nipples. Milk began to pour out of the other nipple. Sarek leaned down and the two of them took my first milk. I began to cry. THere was nothing sacred to these beasts.  
Spock got up and went over to the table. Teka lay there crying. He leaned down and licked her kotik. She sniffled and looked down at him. Then he stuck his finger inside of her. Her eyes grew wide as Spock's lok got hard. He stood up and spread her legs. Then stuck it in her.  
I had never heard anytone scream so loud.  
It was not like my first time. He was only fourteen when my fahter forced him to perform guv-tvi-rivak on me. His penis was smaller. He was almost eighteen and his lok was fully matured. His lok was also much bigger than Alhamasi's.  
Spock stroked slowly at first, but Teka continued to scream so he went wild. I turned away, but Sarek forced me to watch.  
That is when my contractions began. Spock went on for at least an hour until Teka passed out. She had a mixture of red blood, green sen'ai and white sperm pouring down on the table. The men in the room walked over one by one to look, touch or taste. She was in no condition for more sex.  
"Get the old woman." My father said to Kezizie.  
She returned with the old woman who washed Teka and then pulled out a small kit that had a blade for circumcision.  
"No, Papa, please." I begged. I felt nausea from the contraction and the carnage.  
"These men have paid to see this." He said.  
My father walked over and fingered my kotik. It was not as swollen. He thought for a moment and said, "Get up on the table."  
Sarek took me over. Spock picked up Teka and put on a mat against the wall.  
"Repair her.' My father said to the old woman. Her teeth were gone when she grinned. A few men laughed. She quickly repaired Teka while I struggled to get up on the table.  
I Nyota "Get on your knees, cow." He said.  
"Sarek, you once slit open my oldest daughter. Lets see what you can do for Nyota."  
Spock stood there with a smirk on his face. Sarek untied his tu'ruth and stroked his lok.  
"Bring the oil." Almasi said.  
I cried out from the labor pain.  
"Nyota is in labor.' The old woman said.  
"All the better." My father said.  
I was on my knees for hours in pain while Sarek fucked me. He finally had to stop when the baby had descended too low.  
"Take her ass." My father said.  
Sarek put the oil on his lok and fingers. He oiled my ass and then shoved his lok in. I tried desperately to crawl away.  
"Push my lok out Nyota." He said.  
"Stop, the baby is coming." I screamed  
He continued to stroke me. I could feel the burn of the baby as it was tearing my keshan'tur. He pulled out and looked down. Then he stuck four fingers inside of my ass.  
"Push my fingers out." Sarek said calmly.  
My father grinned.  
"Spock, help me." I pleaded. He stood over me watching.  
Finally the baby came out and Sarek pulled his hand away.  
The old woman held up the baby.  
"It is a girl." She said.  
Sarek stood up and took the child and walked away to another room. Spock pulled me up on my knees as I pushed out the afterbirth. He made me suck his lok.  
I was his again. Sarek finally had the daughter he desired.  
After it all ended. They allowed me to rest.  
Kezizie revealed that it was planned all along by my father and Sarek. It was never about Teka. They never planned to circumcise her. I was the main attraction.

I Nyota


End file.
